Swapping Partners
by PsalmReader
Summary: This story is about four friends who decide to swap partners and the drama it causes.
1. Chapter 1

Swapping Partners

The aroma of warm pretzels and buttery popcorn enveloped Vivian and Gwen as they leisurely strolled through the food court of Albion Mall. They arrived early in order to avoid the late afternoon rush. There were just a few idling shoppers happily bobbing in and out of stores, their plastic bags shining beneath a shower of florescent light. Gwen and Vivian had been at the shopping center for two hours buying shoes and dresses, talking and enjoying a rare moment for themselves. After a pedicure and a trip to Albion Sporting Goods for yoga supplies they decided to go back to Gwen's apartment to relax.

Gwen's place was impossibly tidy. It smelled lightly of bleach and pine cleaner from freshly mopped floors. But the most noticeable scent of all was that of cinnamon apple candles from Bath & Body Works. Vivian sat carefully on the crème sofa almost feeling as if she would dirty it. Her sparkling blue eyes performed a quick sweep of the room for the remote until she caught the headline on one of Gwen's tabloid magazines. She flipped through the glossy pages and searched for the article. "That's interesting." She hummed to herself as her eyes devoured the page. As she finished the last line, Gwen appeared.

"What are you reading?" Gwen asked amused. She knew that her friend didn't like tabloid magazines.

Vivian blushed folding the flimsy book in half and tucking it behind a pillow. She knew that Gwen was going to pick on her for awhile about it.

"Viv, are you going to tell me?" Gwen asked grinning impishly.

"Gwen, I am ashamed to tell you." Vivian stated while her cheeks turned a dark shade of pink.

"It must be something good to have you blushing hard."

Gwen held out her hand. "Let me see it Viv."

Vivian reluctantly handed the magazine to Gwen. "Turn to page fifty."

Gwen sat down beside Vivian and started reading the article. She blushed and threw the magazine on the coffee table. She didn't know what to make of the crazy article on trading significant others for a night. Then, she looked at Vivian and saw that she was quiet… too quiet. That meant trouble.

"Viv, what are you thinking?" Gwen asked with her voice rising.

"I was thinking about how the first couple in the article talked about how "swapping partners" did wonders for their relationship. It spiced up their dull relationship. Don't you want to spice up your relationship? I do! Gwen, you know how I have been complaining how Arthur and I do the same routine over and over. I want to go wild!"

Gwen looked at Vivian and stood up. She didn't like where this conversation was going. Gwen started to pace her living room floor thinking of reasons why this would not go well if Vivian found a couple to "swap" with, and what Arthur would say and do.

Vivian saw how worried Gwen looked. She stood up and walked to Gwen placing a hand on her arm. Gwen turned to look her best friend in the eyes.

"Vivian this is crazy! You cannot think that this is safe! Anything can go wrong! You could pick a couple that is psycho!" Gwen rambled with flailing arms, stamping her foot on the smooth finished floors.

Vivian smiled.

"Why are you smiling?"

"Gwen, I have a great idea! Why don't Lance and you be our 'swapping partners'?!"

Gwen's face became pale. She was not going to "swap partners". Gwen walked quickly to the couch on the opposite side of the room and sat down.

Vivian walked over and sat beside Gwen. Vivian exhaled and grabbed Gwen's hand.

"Please Gwen! You are my best friend and this will be an experience that we will never forget. Think about it."

"Think about what?" Arthur said as he walked into the living room two steps behind Lancelot...

* * *

**A/N : This is my first fanfiction and I hope that you enjoy reading it. Also, I have to thank my incredible Beta, Embrasia, for her help, encouragement and support! **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Gwen's jaw dropped. She felt her palms sweating, and her mouth went as dry as sand.

"Gwen are you okay?" Lance asked squatting in front of her.

"She's fine Lance." Vivian said quickly.

Arthur grabbed Vivian's hand and pulled her up from the couch. His sapphire eyes pierced Vivian's mischievious blue eyes. He knew she was lying.

With an accusatory glare Arthur spoke to his girlfriend, "Vivian, what is really going on? Gwen is pale looking and speechless. What are you plotting?"

"Arthur Pendragon! I cannot believe that you would suggest that I was plotting something!"

"Spit it out Vivian!"

Lance and Gwen looked up at the fussing couple. Lance sat beside Gwen and pulled her into his arms wishing he had popcorn to go along with the show. Vivian and Arthur had always had an explosive relationship. He didn't understand them.

Gwen watched the argument with Lance with trepidation. She was tired. "Arthur and Vivian stop fussing!" she yelled.

They both turned to look at sweet Gwen with shocked expressions. Lance jumped startled by Gwen's outburst.

"Gwen, don't." Vivian whispered.

Gwen turned to look at Vivian's pleading eyes and exhaled. She didn't like to lie and she knew that sooner or later Lance would get the secret out of her.

Gwen stood up and reached her hand out for Vivian to take for comfort. Vivian sighed and took her hand.

"Please Arthur can you sit beside Lance." Gwen commanded politely.

Arthur nodded and sat beside Lance. Whatever this was about had to be serious for Gwen to use her authoritative voice. "What is going on Guinevere?"

Gwen shivered from the way Arthur said her name. He was the only one of her friends that ever used it. It use to irk her when he did it when the four of them were in university together, but things changed when she received the fatal call. Her father, Thomas, had died of a heart attack at his welding firm. Arthur just happened to be in her dorm room waiting for Vivian to return from wherever she snuck off to. He held her and comforted her for hours until Lance and Vivian arrived. He knew how it felt to lose a loved one. He had lost his mom at ten to cancer. That day Gwen didn't care anymore if he called her Guinevere. He had earned the right.

"Vivian and I were reading an article today about 'swapping partners' for one night."

The men gasped loudly.

Lance exclaimed, "Gwen are you serious? This isn't like you to even think that this is appropriate! I know that Vivian talks you into a lot of weird things, but this is crazy!"

Gwen stared at Lance angrily. She had her own mind. No one talks her into anything she doesn't want to do. She was disgusted that he didn't know she wouldn't go along with this _swapping partners_ idea.

"Well Lance maybe this will be good for our relationship," Gwen stated calmly with an indignant glare.

Vivian smirked. She didn't think Gwen had it in her to go along with _the swap_.

Arthur still was in shock. He could believe that Vivian would agree to do something like this, but not Gwen. Was he in the twilight's zone?

Lance was mad. How could his precious Gwen agree to this? He knew that she had only been with one man, him. She wouldn't follow through, she was bluffing. Okay, if she wanted to play this game, then he would play.

Lance looked at Vivian smirking. _Vivian is beautiful. _"Yes, this might be fun."

The four friends decided that they needed to make some rules and sat down around Gwen's oak table in the kitchen. Gwen grabbed her tablet and started to write everyone's ideas down.

Ding Dong

Gwen groaned. Who could it be at ten at night? Lance went to the door and came back with a visitor, Merlin.

Merlin smiled. "Hello everyone!"

Everyone looked nervously around the table. Merlin sat at the counter wondering what he'd just walked into. No one was looking at him or talking.

"What's going on?"

Gwen smiled at Merlin, her best friend since they were seven. She wasn't going to lie to him. She knew he could keep her secrets. She calmly stated, "We are going to 'swap partners'."

Merlin laughed. Gwen, Arthur, Lance, and Vivian glared at Merlin.

"Show me the camera. I know that you are playing a joke on me." Merlin stopped laughing when he noticed that no one else was laughing. "Are you serious Gwen? This is crazy!"

"I told her it was crazy." Lance agreed with a roll of his eyes.

Arthur shook his head. Gwen stared at Lance with heated brown eyes. She was about to blow.

Vivian sensing that Gwen was going to erupt spoke up. "It was my idea. I read an article in one of Gwen's magazines and thought that it would be fun."

"Let me repeat myself. This is crazy! This is not going to end well. This is going to change your friendships and relationships forever!" Merlin shouted vehemently.

"Merlin, you aren't psychic!" Arthur yelled.

"Shut up you clot-pole! I may not be psychic, but even a blind man can see that this is trouble." Merlin stood to leave, but Gwen ran to stop him.

"Merlin, please don't go. I know that you are disappointed, but we all agreed to do it."

Merlin looked into Gwen's eyes. He remembered the conversation that they had two weeks ago about her life being boring. This sure was going to spice it up.

Maybe, he should warn her one more time. "Gwen…"

"Merlin thank you for not judging me." Gwen interrupted.

Merlin sighed and followed Gwen back to the kitchen.

That night they agreed on three rules:

1. All four of them have to agree if they want to ever swap again.

2. No new swap members can be added to the group.

3. And tell no one about the swap.

Merlin still shook his head at the absurdity of the situation. He could see that this was doomed but there wasn't a thing he could do to avoid the catastrophe…

* * *

**A/N - Thank you Riapane, Larasmith, Aan for your reviews and interest in this story! ****And thank you to my incredible Beta, Embrasia! **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It had been a week since that awkward conversation at Guinevere's place. Seven long tense days since they'd decided to put their relationships, their love, and their lives to the ultimate test. The group decided to meet at Arthur's condo, which was luxurious but at the same time warm and inviting.

Arthur led Lancelot, Merlin, Gwen and Vivian up a flight of spiral stairs to the game room. It was an in house arcade, complete with a fully stocked bar. Among the many games were darts, pinball, table hockey, and a couple billiard tables. Gwen racked the billiard balls and everyone but Merlin picked out a pool stick. Merlin was sitting on a stool at the bar eating pizza.

Gwen smirked with amusement as she caught sight of the graveyard of crusts piling up on Merlin's plate. _For a slender man that Merlin sure can put away some food._

Vivian called out, "Guys against girls."

The guys agreed and Lancelot made the break. Gwen's turn came around and she rubbed the tiny blue cube over the tip of her pool stick.

She aimed to take her shot, "3 ball in the corner pocket."

Gwen sunk it with ease. Vivian gave her a victory high-five. They continued to play pool while discussing the terms of their agreement. The conversation started off smoothly until the question of when it should happen arose. As usual Arthur was having trouble getting the time off from work, which turned into a full blow argument with Vivian, in regard to him working nonstop and never having time for her. Lance was at ease as he called his shot and nailed it. He knew that the sooner the swap happened the quicker that he could return to his normal life with Gwen. But Vivian and Arthur continued to bicker.

"Enough!" Gwen screamed after accidently sinking the eight ball due to the distraction of Vivian and Arthur. _Why must they ruin every outing with their nonstop attacks on each other? _Gwen had enough of the arguments. "I think that the swap should happen sometime next weekend. My brother, Elyan, will be out of the country and I don't want him to come to the apartment looking for me and see me with Arthur. Can we agree on this?"

Merlin shook his head as he reached for another slice of vegetarian pizza.

"Is this going to be the whole weekend or just one night?" Lance questioned as he re-racked the pool balls.

Vivian and Gwen stared at each other dumbfounded from across the table.

Arthur cleared his throat. "Why not make this into a weekend swap? This swap shouldn't be based on sex only, but on doing something different." There was a series of glassy sounding clacks as Arthur made the break, sinking two balls in the process. "We're stripes." He informed Lancelot and returned to the conversation at hand. "Vivian doesn't like to go jogging with me in the morning and I know that Guinevere doesn't mind. Lance you love the theater and Vivian does too. Why not just make this about enjoying someone else's company? If sex happens, then it happens. Agreed?"

Vivian smiled and kissed Arthur's cheek. Arthur always surprised her with his unexpected insight. They all said yes to next weekend, yes to enjoying another's company and yes to… Sex with a friends mate?

Merlin, now helping himself to a refreshing beer in a frosted mug, shook his head again. _Doomed_ he thought. _Doomed…_

xXx

Friday afternoon

After work, Arthur returned to his condo to pack for the swap weekend. _I cannot believe that this is actually going to happen. I walk across my bedroom floor to my nightstand to look for my pajama pants and see a box of condoms sitting in the back of my drawer next to my pajamas. Maybe, I should just call the group together and cancel. No, this may be fun, and it doesn't have to be about sex. With that final thought, I close the drawer, walk back to the bed with my pajama pants… and condoms. I zip my bag, and journey out into the cool breeze of the night. _

xXx

Lancelot sat on Gwen's couch looking at the small black velvet box in his hand. _Maybe I should tell her that this has gone too far. I love her. I shake my head. I know Gwen and she is only going to hang out with Arthur. No sex will happen this weekend between the two. I slip the ring back into my bag and stand up. I peek at Gwen cleaning the spare room for Arthur. A smile creeps onto my face. Yep, Arthur definitely will not be touching my Gwen. I walk to the front door grinning knowing that by the end of the weekend my relationship with Gwen will be better, stronger. Gwen only needs to see for herself that she has a good man compared to Arthur._

xXx

Vivian glanced around her apartment nervously. _What is wrong with me? I have never been nervous with Lance before. It was something about the way he smiled at me last week. NO! Lance loves Gwen. He probably will be too scared to try anything with me. But what if he does try something… I smirk a little at the thought and pack my sexy negligee and heels to set the mood. It might just be a fun weekend. Gwen on the other hand will have to put up with boring Arthur. Sorry Gwen. Arthur use to be so much fun until he started working for his dad, Uther. Now, all we do is argue and he doesn't want to touch me. I cannot remember the last time we had sex. Yes, this might be a very fun weekend._

xXx

Merlin stared at the screen of his phone. _I should call Gwen and tell her this is a terrible idea. No, I cannot get involved. I have to let them figure this out even if this is DOOMED! Maybe, I should call Morgana and see if she can help me stop them. No, can't do that either because I promised I wouldn't tell a soul. I guess that leaves me one choice, call Leon and Gwaine and go out for pizza and beer. _

xXx

Gwen exhaled slowly, feeling surprisingly free, with Lance's absence. _I didn't think that he was ever going to leave. Merlin might be right this isn't what I should be doing. I need to call Arthur and tell him not to come over. As I walk to the phone, the doorbell chimes. Oh no! It's too late. I walk to the door and open it wide to see Arthur with a huge grin on his face. What am I going to do now? _

* * *

**A/N_ :_Thank you to Larasmith, Aan, Bandeapix, Riapane, and Embrasia for the reviews! Also, thank you to my incredible Beta!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Lance was sitting on his black leather recliner watching basketball and drinking a beer when the doorbell chimed. Lance grinned. He opened his door to Vivian looking delicious in a figure hugging, royal blue, wrap dress. Lance could feel himself start to salivate. _Get a hold of yourself! _

Vivian smirked when she saw moisture gather in the corner of Lance's beautiful plump lips. _Let the game begin! _

"Come in Vivian. I'll take your bags to the spare room." Lance said politely after regaining his composure.

"Thank you Lance. Gwen speaks all the time of how chivalrous you are." Vivian said as she walked slowly past Lance into his living room letting him catch a whiff of her new perfume, Man-eater.

Lance went straight to the spare bedroom, placing the bags at the foot of the bed. Vivian laughed. She could see the hunger in his eyes. _This is definitely going to be fun and easy._

As Lance walked into his living room, Vivian took out a coin from her purse.

"What are you going to do with that coin?" Lance asked inquisitively standing near Vivian.

"You'll see. Heads or Tails?" Vivian said smiling with her baby blue eyes twinkling.

"Heads I guess." Lance replied as he sat down in his recliner.

The coin flew up in the air turning over five times before Vivian caught it. Vivian opened her hand to reveal the coin on heads. Lance this is your lucky night.

"What was it Vivian?" Lance asked after sipping his beer.

"Heads."

"What does that mean?" Lance looked confused.

"Don't worry Lance you won." Vivian grinned.

"Won what?"

"You'll see later," Vivian said with a wink and walked to her room mentally thinking about which nightie she should or shouldn't wear…

xXx

Lance retired for the night with a slight headache from wondering what that crazy Vivian was up to. She never returned to the living room after the coin incident. Lance shook his head again. He stepped into his bedroom and decided he needed a long shower and an aspirin. He walked to the adjoining bathroom pulling open his medicine cabinet, and popped two round white pills. He cupped his hand beneath the faucet and chased the meds with a palm full of water. Lance shed his clothing, stepped behind the curtain and turned the dials. He spent the first five minutes just allowing the warm water to run on him, streams gathering between the deep grooves of his muscles. The temperature was perfect; the mist clearing his head, and rejuvenating his body from head to toe.

Vivian carefully turned the knob on Lance's bedroom door to see if it was locked. It wasn't. She smiled mischievously. She knew he was in the shower. She heard the water running. She decided why not give him his prize in the shower. She discarded her silk robe and walked over to the open bathroom door. Vivian noticed the steam from the shower covered the mirror. She giggled into her hand. She was going to take him by surprise.

Vivian pulled back the shower curtain to see Lance's broad tanned shoulders. Vivian felt hot all over. She had to stop herself from aimlessly running her fingers over his skin to make sure he was flesh and blood, rather than some angel who'd fallen from the sky to bless her with this vision. She closed the curtain as she stepped in.

Lance spun around too stunned to speak.

Vivian scanned Lance's body. Her eyes lingering below his waist, delighted at what she saw_. Gwen never shared with me how blessed Lance is. Tsk Tsk. I thought that we were BFFs._

"Vivian, what are you doing in here?!" He screamed once he could at last make words.

"I'm giving you your prize."

"What are you talking about?"

She dropped to her knees, "You called heads and won."

Lance swallowed hard. He backed up against the black and white tile wall. His handsome face painted in shock. He looked down at Vivian as she moved her head closer to his crotch. His mind kept telling him to stop her, but his body ached with desire and curiosity. Gwen would never do this. She was always saying that she was too scared she might accidently bite him.

Lance willed himself to relax. _I might as well enjoy this._

Vivian took hold of his member firmly, placing it in her mouth. She let her tongue glide over the head a few times before sucking it lightly, teasing it as his jaw clench in a mixture of pleasure and anticipation. Then she started to suck from the head to base of the shaft with precision. She quickened the pace. Lance moaned, his eyes rolled, and his toes curled. Every time Vivian would run her tongue along his shaft he wanted to grab her head and keep it there. He was about to explode. Vivian feeling Lance's body shake at the impending explosion withdrew her mouth from his swollen penis. She stood up and kissed Lance softly on the cheek before taking his towel and leaving the room. Lance was in shock. He looked down at his manhood frustrated at what transpired. He turned the faucet to cold and stepped under the shower head.

As Lance lay in his bed, he went over the events in the shower. He couldn't comprehend Vivian. If that is how Vivian wants to play, then so be it. I will win this!

xXx

Saturday morning Lance was up early sitting at his small, white kitchen table drinking coffee, and reading the newspaper when Vivian walked in with just a see through pink lace nightie. Lance almost choked on his coffee.

"Are you okay Lance?" Vivian asked innocently while her eyes spoke otherwise.

Lance coughing said, "I'm fine. Just fine. How did you sleep?"

"I slept like a baby. Did you?" She asked while pouring herself a cup of coffee.

"I slept well too." Lance nervously spoke and changed the subject. "How about we go to the Camelot Opera House tonight?"

"That sounds divine! Arthur never wants to go. I have to beg, plead, and toss a coin to get him to go." Vivian laughed as Lance's face flushed red.

Lance stood up and walked away muttering about another cold shower and strategy.

xXx

Lance stood against the wall in his living room rolling his brown eyes waiting for Vivian to finish getting ready while thinking of strategies. He was unable to think of any strategy with the constant teasing she would inflict upon him when they were together in a room. Vivian would take an innocent conversation he started and turn it into something sexual. She even twirled her tongue at him suggestively asking him if Gwen has ever done that to him while they were eating lunch. Lance would get up and go straight to his bedroom locking the door when the conversation turned to sex or Gwen. He had to remind himself that he knew what the weekend entailed. He wanted to try and become "friends" with Vivian before sex happened. He sighed. She was not going to win this battle of wills. At that moment a thought came to Lance. Why not give back to her what she gave him and see what she does next?

Lance pulled out a coin and flipped it. As he peered at the coin in his hand, Vivian appeared. She was wearing a long, body hugging, black strapless dress. Lance smiled. I'm going to have some fun at the Opera…

xXx

Lance and Vivian found their seats on the fourth row, center mezzanine where an unspoken truce began. They talked non-stop before the lights dimmed about which composer was the best. When it was time for intermission, they decided to get a drink from the bar. Lance waited until intermission was almost over to accidently spill his drink on Vivian.

Vivian gasped. "How clumsy are you?! Do you know how expensive this dress is? It is Couture!" She screamed and stomped quickly to the ladies room past the female attendant standing at the door.

Lance smiled deviously. The truce was over. He walked slowly behind Vivian stopping to talk to the female attendant at the door and passing her some cash. She stepped aside and let him into the bathroom.

Vivian stood in front of the porcelain sinks with marble countertops peering down dabbing her dress with a wet cloth. She hadn't noticed the gentle taps of shoes behind her. Lance grabbed Vivian's arm and spun her around.

Vivian looked up with fire in her blue eyes. "What the hell are you doing?"

"This!" Lance took his right hand and grabbed Vivian's other arm pushing her against the marble countertop. He bent his head and roughly kissed her while he released her arm and started to pull up her dress. His right hand firmly moved up her soft thigh. He released her other arm and she pushed herself farther back onto the marble counter against the mirror on the wall. She grabbed his ass as her mouth devoured his. Now with both hands free, he reached up to feel for her panties to pull down, but was surprised when he found nothing. He took one finger and gently started rubbing her clit in circles. He could feel her arousal and wetness. He ran his finger down her folds causing Vivian to part her legs wider. He pulled back from their kiss and looked at the desire in her darkened blue eyes. He inserted one finger slowly gliding in and out while his other hand twisted her nipple. Vivian closed her eyes as Lance inserted a second finger moving faster and harder. When Lance felt her vagina, clench around his fingers he withdrew them and put them in his mouth while watching Vivian's eye pop open with surprise and longing. He leaned over and kissed her cheek and whispered, "Heads, you won."

Vivian was livid. She jumped down off the counter about ready to slap Lance until Annis Carleon, a friend of Vivian's dad, stepped into the bathroom with the bathroom attendant right behind her.

"Vivian, what is going on in here? Why is there a man in the ladies room?" Annis asked looking at Lance with disdain.

"I'm fine. A drink was accidently spilled onto my new dress. I was distraught and ran into the ladies room. My date began to get worried after I didn't return within minutes."

"I had to see for myself that she was fine," Lance added, further selling the lie with his boyish charm and big brown eyes. "Please pardon my intrusion Madam."

Annis seemed to believe the farce and nodded to Lance. "That was incredibly good of you to check on her, but next time send in the female attendant." Annis politely commanded.

Lance nodded back to Annis and took his leave of the ladies' room. He stood outside the door waiting for Vivian to emerge. Ten minutes later Vivian walked out looking at Lance coldly. She walked quickly past him, through the lobby, and out to the sidewalk with Lance silently following behind her mentally kicking himself. They hailed a taxi back to Lance's apartment sitting tensely beside each other.

At the apartment, Vivian walked straight to the bathroom slamming the door. Lance shook his head and walked to his room shutting his door.

Around midnight, Vivian decided to get even. She got up from her bed and tiptoed to Lance's room. She found the door unlocked. She walked into his room and pulled pack his covers. Splash! Lance jumped from his bed.

"What the hell is wrong with you Viv?! Why did you just throw water on me?!" Lance yelled.

"How dare you humiliate me earlier? Do you know that I had to bargain with Annis after you left not to tell my father? I had to promise to hang out with her boring daughter, Elena for a day!" Vivian screamed and stepped close to Lance to slap him.

As she swung her right hand to hit his face, Lance caught it and pulled her closer to him. Her bosom heaving in anger as his wet hand clutched her wrist. She was feisty and he had to admit if only to himself that he liked that about her. His lips brushed hers gently as if testing the waters and her tense arm relaxed and fell from his grasp, curling around his neck to pull him closer into the embrace. They started kissing passionately. He ripped the black lace nightie off her body. He pushed her down on the bed and opened her legs wide. He kneeled before her licking her clit until it was swollen, until it was tingling. Then, he ran his tongue down her delicate folds retracing the path his fingers took earlier. She moaned and rocked as his tongue darted in and out. Lance stood up pulling his pajama bottoms off revealing a rock hard dick. She beckoned him with her finger to come to her. He laid on top of her gently entering her. She screamed with ecstasy. He thrusted in and out of her, faster and harder, then slower, and back harder. Vivian clawed his back and moaned like she never had before. She climaxed two times before Lance pulled out of her cumming on the sheets. He lay beside her on the bed satiated, twirling his fingers in soft blonde locks as she rested her head upon his shoulder…

xXx

Sunday morning Lance woke up later than usual. He looked for Vivian, but she wasn't in his room. He put on his robe and walked to the spare room finding it empty. He didn't even see her bags. Where did she go? Why would she leave without letting him know? They had one more day together.

Not knowing what to do, Lance sat down on his couch contemplating to call the one person that would listen to him…Merlin.

* * *

**A/N : I want to thank everyone who has favorited, followed, and written a review. Also, I have to thank my incredible beta, Embrasia! **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Gwen opened the door to find Arthur standing there smiling with a medium sized red sports bag thrown over his shoulder. She blocked the entrance trying to figure out what she should say or do next.

"Hello Guinevere. Can I come inside?"

She sighed and walked back to the kitchen leaving the door open. Arthur closed the door wondering if _the swap_ was a bad idea. He walked to Gwen's spare bedroom shutting the door. Arthur wasn't sure how he should approach Gwen. He decided on his way to the kitchen that the direct approach would be best. He took a seat in the kitchen at the oak table staring at Gwen cooking. He saw the faraway look in Gwen's eyes.

Arthur cleared his throat. "Gwen, are you okay?"

Gwen suddenly looked up and saw Arthur giving her a dreamy gaze. She blushed. "Yes, I'm fine. Are you hungry?"

"Yes I am, but we need to talk first."

Gwen silently stared at Arthur, drew in a deep breath, and lowered to her seat. She decided to state what was on her mind.

"I'm not sure if I'm ready for this!" Gwen blurted out before she could stop herself.

Arthur laughed at Gwen looking scared. He reached across the table and calmed her fidgeting hands. He was surprised at the way Gwen's hands felt so natural in his. He looked up from their joined hands to her face.

"Guinevere I thought that we agreed that it doesn't have to be about sex. I'm not going to coerce you into doing anything that you don't feel like doing."

Gwen visibly relaxed and smiled realizing that Arthur was right. Gwen removed her hands from Arthur's grasp as she stood.

"Thank you Arthur. Are you hungry now Pendragon?" She laughed at the way Arthur scrunched his nose at the use of his surname. Gwen use to call him that just to challenge him. Arthur knew it was a way to get revenge on him for saying her full name.

"Yes, Guinevere." Arthur replied with a laugh.

xXx

After dinner, Arthur glanced at his Rolex pushing his chair back from the table. He walked to the living room and turned the television on to the basketball game. Gwen stared at the space Arthur just occupied with anger. She silently fumed while cleaning the kitchen as Arthur yelled at the flat screen. _How dare Arthur not ask to help clear the table, or offer to wash the dishes, or say thank you?_

Arthur lay back on the couch with his feet propped up on the coffee table enjoying every minute of the game laughing, screaming, and getting angry. He loved playing sports, but all the new responsibility that his father was adding left him unable to do anything but watch. When a commercial came on, Arthur screamed for Gwen to bring him a cold beer.

Gwen silently said a prayer before she went into her living room to deliver his majesty a cold beer. She became more livid when she saw his feet hoisted on her coffee table. _And he still didn't say thank you!_ She grabbed the remote from Arthur's hand and shut the television off just when Arthur's favorite team intercepted the ball.

"Guinevere! What is wrong with you? I was watching the game! Turn it back on!" Arthur yelled at Gwen placing his feet on the floor.

"No! This is my home and you are a guest in it! I know that you are use to people cooking and cleaning for you, but that is no excuse to be rude! Would it kill you to say please or thank you once in a while?!"

Arthur got up from the couch and walked to Gwen. He placed his hands on her shoulders calming her. "You are right. You have invited me into your home and I have behaved appallingly. Forgive me."

"I didn't mean to make you feel bad."

"Oh really, Guinevere." Arthur stated with his eyebrows arched.

"Perhaps I did want you to feel what I was feeling."

"How about I'll make it up to you? What do you want to do this weekend?"

"I don't know."

"I have a great idea. How about we go jogging in the morning, go to the cinema to watch any movie you choose, and grab dinner as my treat. Then, Sunday we end the weekend by going dancing?"

"That sounds glorious! I haven't been dancing in ages since Lance doesn't like to dance." Gwen exclaimed with a smile.

Arthur still holding on to Gwen's shoulders looked down at her smiling face. He rarely appreciated how truly beautiful Gwen was with her dark curls falling around her shoulders and her brown eyes sparkling with excitement.

Gwen looked at Arthur staring at her and felt heat radiating from them. It was a look foreign to Gwen. Lance had never given her that look before. The look spoke volumes to Gwen and unnerved her. Also, his touch was doing things to her body. _What is wrong with me?_ She stepped back out of his grasp and handed him the remote.

"I think that you will need this again. I will talk to you in the morning. Good night."

"Good night Guinevere." Arthur said softly, watching her retreating form.

xXx

Arthur knocked on Gwen's door the next morning at five. "Rise and shine Guinevere!"

Arthur was pleasantly surprised when Gwen opened her door with her curls pulled up into a ponytail, and wearing a pink sports bra and black spandex pants. Arthur stared at Gwen until she cleared her throat.

"Guinevere you surprised me." He said faintly.

"Why?"

_Why? Because you are breathtaking. I can't believe I've never noticed that before. Maybe, it was because Vivian was always around stealing your spotlight._

"I'm waiting for an answer." Gwen stared at Arthur with her arms folded across her chest.

"Oh! Vivian is never up and ready this early when she knows that we are suppose to go jogging together." Arthur said mentally berating himself for coming up with a lame lie.

"Arthur I am not Viv. Let's go before I change my mind and return to bed." Gwen said irritated. _I hope he isn't going to be comparing me to Vivian all weekend._

Arthur laughed. He followed Gwen out of the apartment stealing a peek at her derriere.

xXx

Arthur and Gwen stretched beside the lake. He looked around at the couples running, walking, and talking. He sighed. _I wish that I could do that with Vivian. No…with someone special…._ Arthur turned to see Gwen's curls bouncing as she squatted.

"Arthur? Arthur?" Gwen called out to him waving her hands in front of his face.

"Sorry Guinevere," Arthur said startled. "I just zoned out."

"I see." Gwen replied concern evident in her voice.

"Let's do something different." Arthur said changing the subject.

"Like what." Gwen looked over at Arthur with her chestnut eyes sending a delightful shiver up his spine.

"How about we place a wager? I'll race you around those apple trees at the far east end of the park, past the fountain south of the trees, and return back to that rocky place near the benches?"

Gwen looked around. She grinned. "When I win, you will be buying me breakfast."

Arthur laughed. "When I win, you will owe me a favor. Deal?"

Gwen knew that she should ask what sort of favor she was agreeing to but there was something about Arthur's smile that sent all reasoning out the window, "Deal."

They lined up beside the lake and took off on the count of three. Arthur started off slower than Gwen. She was fast. Arthur impishly grinned. He knew that Gwen was ahead of him, but she was exerting too much speed at an unsteady pace. Arthur reached the apple tree after Gwen building up speed. Gwen started to slow her momentum as she reached the fountain. Before Gwen realized what was happening Arthur bypassed her. She slowed even more distracted by the delicious view of Arthur's muscles moving under his tight white shirt. He got to the rocks by the benches before she could catch up with him.

Arthur took off his sweaty shirt fanning himself while waiting for Gwen to catch up. Gwen couldn't help staring at Arthur's rock hard abs. The closer she came to him the more she could see his sweat drenched defined muscles. He wiped his brow as she came to stop in front of him. Gwen's heart raced looking at his sapphire eyes, which were something to behold in the shimmering rays of the morning sun.

"Guinevere, how do you feel being beaten?

"Arthur, no one likes a gloating winner."

"I know, but I had to rub it in Guinevere."

Gwen tsked with a roll of her eyes.

"Where do you want to eat," He asked.

"There is a diner a block away from here."

"Lead the way."

Gwen started and then paused mid step, "Arthur."

He ceased, "Yes Guinevere?"

"What favor do I owe you?"

Arthur smirked devilishly and eluded the question with the cunning and precision of a career politician.

He mused fondly as he watched Gwen walk. She had the most elegant beautiful gait, more akin to a queen of old than a fashion designer.

An hour passed before they strolled back to Gwen's apartment rejuvenated from breakfast and a fulfilling morning together. Arthur looked at Gwen happily. It had been too long since he held a conversation with a warm, intelligent, beautiful woman without it turning into a shouting match.

xXx

At noon, Gwen waited for Arthur at the spare room's door, watching him lace his new sneakers so they could go to the movies. Arthur looked up at Gwen wearing a white sundress that clung to her curves as if it had been painted on her body. Her dainty feet were clad with seashell beaded scandals. She held a lilac cardigan folded over one arm.

"What's with the cardigan in the summer?"

"I get cold in the cinema."

"I remember. I use to tease you when I would walk into the library and see you studying wearing that brown cardigan."

"You remember the brown cardigan?" Gwen asked amazed.

"Yeah I do. Why do you ask?" Arthur looked up at Gwen incredulously and then finished tying his shoes.

"Lance doesn't remember my brown cardigan." Gwen said as she stepped into the room and sat beside Arthur holding her lilac cardigan.

"I'm not Lancelot."

Gwen felt a little bad having gotten irritated with Arthur for making such comparisons and now she'd done the same thing, "Sorry I meant it as a compliment."

"It's alright Guinevere," He rose with a delightful smile and extended a hand to her "Shall we?"

Arthur delighted in the scent of her lavender perfume. He loved the aroma of flowers. It reminded him of his life before his mother died. Ygraine adored flowers. She placed them throughout the house, happily priming her plants and creating the most beautiful arrangements. If it possessed a stem and petals Ygraine could bring it to life. She was truly gifted. The memories brought tears to Arthur's eyes. Gwen took Arthur's hand and held it as a single sparkling tear ran down his cheek.

"Arthur." Gwen called to him softly reaching out to wipe his cheek.

"I was thinking about my mother. I have been thinking about her a lot recently. This was the month that she died. "

"Arthur, I didn't know. After all these years of being friends, you never shared this with me."

"Guinevere, we have never really been friends."

"Yes, we have! We went to university together, studied together, went out to dinner, movies, and had game night."

"No! We have always done things as a group! There have been rare moments where a conversation between us occurred without anyone else being involved. Almost every time a conversation between us was initiated, Lance, Vivian, or someone else would interrupt. We have been nothing more than associates."

"No that can't be right…"

"Yes, it is correct."

"It can't be." Gwen shook her head holding her hand to her mouth.

"Gwen, don't get upset. We don't have to stay associates. I consider you my friend now. Since I have spent this small amount of time with just you, I don't understand why I couldn't have done it sooner. God bless that magazine article." He smiled sweetly. "There is something about you."

"What?" She was too stunned by his professions to be flattered. "What are you saying Arthur?"

"Guinevere, anyone that knows you wants to be around you. It's because of the way you make a person feel special. I have watched you with Merlin, Vivian, Lancelot, and Elyan."

"It's what you do when you love someone."

Gwen smiled brightly at Arthur. "I have a better idea than the movies. I'm going to change." She darted down the hall.

"What do you have in mind?" Arthur yelled as Gwen closed her bedroom door.

"You will see Pendragon." Gwen hollered back from the other side of the barrier.

xXx

"Seriously! This is what you call fun…bowling?" Arthur stood at the entrance with his arms outstretched.

"Yes, I had many fun days hanging out with my brother bowling. This is my place of peace. I come here when I've had a bad day, stressful day, or when I start to feel the weight of the world on my shoulders. I picture the bowling pins as my problems, fears, or just about anything. And I take the bowling ball and try my best to knock the pins down. When I roll a strike, I feel like I can accomplish anything."

"How good are you Guinevere?" Arthur asked trying to size up his competitor.

"You will just have to wait and see how good I am." Gwen stated with a grin.

"I will." Arthur said catching Gwen's hand as she tried to walk away from the fire she started.

Gwen found herself mesmerized by Arthur's darkened sapphire eyes. She couldn't seem to pull herself from his grip. There was this hold he had unknowingly over her body. She watched him lick his lip. This made Gwen desperately want a glass of ice cold water to dampen the fire raging within her body.

A young child bumped into Arthur causing him to release Gwen's hand. She walked away going to their lane. Arthur combed his fingers through his hair trying to figure out what was going on between them. _Gwen is Lance's girl. I have to get a grip. But there is something about her that causes my insides to transform to jelly and my mind to go all fuzzy like a television fighting to draw a discernible signal. Why do I yearn to be near her and desire to do unspeakable things? Can it be because it's been a while since I've had sex? No... This isn't need alone. It's deeper._

"Pendragon are you ready to lose?!" Gwen yelled holding a bowling ball in her hand pulling Arthur out of his thoughts.

"I don't think so! You are going down Guinevere!" Arthur yelled back and walked to their lane.

xXx

"I cannot believe that you beat me." Arthur said, plopping down on the couch wearing his pajamas, his giant ego bruised like a banana.

"I told you that you were going to lose." Gwen said merrily and sat down beside him in her red robe.

"No one likes a gloating winner," He reminded her playfully. "Thank you for the best day ever Guinevere." Arthur spoke with a sincere and tranquil gaze.

"Anytime you want to go out and release some pressure call me." Arthur laughed at the double entendre.

Gwen blushed realizing the double meaning.

Arthur stopped laughing and swiveled his head to look at her. "Guinevere, why did you go along with the swap in the first place? I can see Vivian wanting to do something like this, but not you."

Gwen exhaled slowly and swung her body to face Arthur. "I wasn't going to go along with it at first, but Lance angered me. He thinks that I don't have a mind of my own. He doesn't say it but I know that he views me as being a weak, predictable, fragile flower that needs to be protected. I wanted to prove to him that I can make my own choices, and I am not weak or predictable. Hell, I wanted to do something different anyway."

"Why? You didn't have to go to this extreme to show that you aren't weak or predictable."

"I did it because I was slightly bored with the monotony of my life. And …"

"And?"

"And I wanted to see how it would be with another man." Gwen said softer almost mumbling.

"What! I gathered from our talk Friday night that you were uncomfortable with the idea."

"I was at first until I started spending time with you and…."

"And?" Arthur asked with curiosity.

"I'm going to be honest with you. I found myself fantasizing about how it would be with you."

"Guinevere…"

"Arthur let me finish. I have never been with anyone, but Lance. Merlin knew how I have been feeling for a long time. That is the reason why he was so upset. He didn't want me to get hurt. He feels that I should just be me and forget what anyone thinks of me. He believes this swap will change our relationships, friendships, and views. Also, he thinks that I shouldn't do this to prove anything to anyone." Gwen softly stated with her eyes staring at her hands.

Arthur lifted Gwen's chin up. "I think Merlin is correct Guinevere. You don't have to go through this to prove any point to anyone. This swap will change who we are, but only if you want it to. Guinevere, I have always viewed you as a smart determined woman, but since the swap I see you as more. I see you as funny, athletic, charming, and beautiful beyond words inside and out."

"Thank you Arthur."

"You are welcome. Are you good now?"

"No. Why did you go through with this Arthur?" Gwen whispered.

"I had a feeling that regardless of what I said Vivian was not going to let this "swapping partners" idea go. If I was to say no, then she was going to continue to nag me. I was already under a lot of stress from my father."

"What kind of stress?"

"He wants me to be like him and run the corporation just as ruthless as him. I can't do that Guinevere. I cannot fire someone for making a simple mistake, or not hire someone because they don't fit the look of the company."

"How do you want to run the corporation?

I want to run it with integrity, honesty. I want my employees to be able to come to me without being scared that they would be fired if they make a mistake. I want to be able to hire someone based on their knowledge, experience, and their desire to do their best. "

"Arthur, you are a good man. I see that in you. You are smart and loyal. Don't change who you are for anyone."

"There's more Guinevere."

"What is it?

"He wants to choose the woman I should marry. He wants me to marry Vivian."

"That makes sense Arthur. She is your girlfriend. Don't you want to marry Viv?"

Arthur gazed into Gwen's beautiful brown eyes. "I want to marry someone I love. Not someone my father thinks will be beneficial for the company's image."

"You don't love Viv?!" Gwen reared up like a cobra in defense of her friend.

"I don't know, Guinevere." Arthur sadly admitted. "Of course I care about her. How could I not after all this time. But if you're asking if Vivian and I have that walk down the aisle and raise a family sort of love... I just don't know."

Gwen shook her head knowing Vivian and Arthur's situation was not a quick fix, "How sad are we? Here we are confessing sad stories to one another when we have an opportunity of a lifetime to do something different."

"What do you have in mind?" Arthur stared at Gwen puzzled.

"I still want to see how it is with another man." Gwen picked up Arthur's hand.

"You still want to know?" Arthur repeated.

Guinevere's heart started beating faster. "Yes." She said standing and tugging his hand.

Arthur stood obediently. With their hands locked Arthur followed Gwen to her bedroom. She stood in the middle of the room unfastening her robe, and letting it fall to the floor. Arthur looked at the red silk gown against Gwen's flawless skin and let out a soft moan. He couldn't believe that Lance would go along with the swap when he had Guinevere. Arthur came to stand in front of Gwen and pulled her body closer to his. Her breath became ragged at their closeness. He lowered his head and whispered, "Gwen if you are not ready…."

She kissed him without any thought as he was talking. Gwen couldn't contain her excitement. Arthur was so near her, touching her. As the kiss became more passionate, Gwen bought her hands up to his blonde tresses, running her fingers over the soft strands. Arthur couldn't contain his excitement anymore. He picked Gwen up and carried her to the bed while gazing into her eyes. He lay on top of her kissing her still unsure of how far to take it. Gwen noticed Arthur's hesitation and moved his hand to cover her breast. Arthur's fingers caressed her nipples over the silk gown. He stared into her eyes filled with desire and kissed her cheek softly. "Guinevere..."

"Yes Arthur." Breathlessly Gwen replied.

"I don't want this to be just an experiment between us. I want to know you better."

"Arthur, please."

Arthur looked into Gwen's pleading eyes. Arthur put his hand on her hip tugging the silk material up. He could feel the thin strap of her panties. He got up and pulled his shirt off. Gwen gazed at his abs. She reached out to touch him, but he dodged her hand with a smile.

"Not yet. Where is your iPod?" Gwen motioned to her desk in the corner. Arthur picked it up and placed it on the dock. He found her playlist of romantic songs. He knew that she would be the type of woman who would have an organized playlist by looking at how she organized her kitchen cabinets and closets. As the music began, Arthur started to slowly pull his pajama pants down, but decided to wait. Gwen squealed with delight at the way Arthur started to point at her and gyrate his body. She got off the bed and walked to him. He pulled her close enough to feel the hardness of his manhood. She smiled at the feel, being use to Lance's nice size. Arthur was shocked by the smile. Most women would be surprised at his manhood's length and girth. Not Gwen, she was definitely one of a kind. They both started to sway with the music. She could feel her panties getting wet at the feel of him rubbing against her. Arthur leaned down and sucked on her neck causing her to gasp as he bit her. This was a new feeling for her. She wanted more. She tugged at Arthur's pajama bottoms as they stopped swaying. He stood upright and let her pull them down. He stepped out of his pants and pointed to her gown. She held up her arms as he pulled the silky material up and over her head and threw it on the floor. She shivered at the anticipation of him touching her. Arthur picked Gwen up again and laid her on the bed.

"Don't be afraid Guinevere."

She nodded waiting for him to give it to her.

Arthur kissed her lips, licked her nipple, and slid his tongue into her belly button. He went down between her legs. Gwen started to stiffen up.

"Guinevere just relax for me."

"I've never had this done before." She whimpered from fear and excitement.

"Look at me." Gwen looked at Arthur as he lifted up on his elbows from between her thighs.

"I will never hurt you. Let me make you feel good Guinevere. Don't you trust me?"

"Yes. For some reason I'll trust you with all of me."

Arthur smiled and sank back between her soft cinnamon thighs. He kissed, and licked her thighs as he climbed higher to her clit. Gwen' moaned as she felt his warm breath against her clit and then she felt a sensation that thrilled and aroused her more. It was the feel of Arthur's tongue against her clit. Arthur took his tongue and licked her clit again just to hear her soft moan. She parted her thighs wider. Arthur snickered seeing this. He sucked and licked her clit like he was dining at a five star restaurant. She moaned, whimpered and called his name. "Arthur! Arthur! Oh Arthur!"

Arthur couldn't get enough of her calling him. Her voice was a melody singing to his heart. He began to insert his finger into her treasure causing her to rise slightly off the bed. Then he decided to alternate his tongue and his finger causing her vagina to clench. He continued licking and sucking until she couldn't contain her orgasm. She released it with him still licking and sucking. She tugged his soft hair and cried his name. Arthur stopped and came up kissing her belly button, nipples, and her lips his final destination.

"I want you."

"I want you too Guinevere, my little quaker." Arthur and Gwen laughed.

He positioned his hardness at her slippery entrance, slowly entering until he heard her door slam.

"Gwen? Gwen? Are you home?"

"Is that Elyan?" Arthur said jumping off of Gwen closing and locking the bedroom door.

"He wasn't suppose to return until Sunday night. What are we going to do?" Gwen whispered back to Arthur.

"Gwen are you in bed already? Are you okay? I'm glad I did come over here." Elyan called at Gwen's door. "Let me in Gwen."

"Wait El, I'll be out soon."

Gwen whispered to Arthur, "I'll get rid of him."

Gwen walked out wearing her granny robe, as Elyan named it. Elyan was bent over looking through her fridge when Gwen walked into her kitchen.

"What are you doing home so early from the business meeting for the company?"

Elyan looked up and smiled. "We got the welding contract! I went there to talk business Friday morning and by Friday night we shook hands on the deal! I signed the contract Saturday morning and came home to tell you!"

"Gwen ran to her brother hugging him."Elyan I knew you could do it! Dad would be so proud of you!"

Elyan stood holding his sister thinking of their dad. "He would be proud of both of us. You running your own clothing design business."

"And don't forget you, El, running the welding company he left for us." Gwen added with her head still lying against his shoulder.

Gwen looked up with sadness in her eyes at her brother. Elyan smiled, released Gwen, and sat down at the table. "So why are you in bed this early? I texted Lance to let him know I was back in town before I came over to see if he wanted to go out since it is Saturday night."

"What did he text back?" Gwen asked curiously.

"That he was going to the Opera and that I should check on you to see what you were up to?"

"What!" Gwen yelled grabbing the back of a chair.

"Gwen what's going on? Why do you look angry now?"

Gwen calmed down. "It's nothing El. I'm just a little irritated. Can we talk later?"

Elyan stood up. "Sure Gwen. Get some rest."

As Gwen locked the front door, Arthur walked out with his pajama bottoms on.

"Arthur did you…"

"Yes, I heard it all." He said heatedly.

Gwen rushed to Arthur arms. "I'm so upset with him! How could he do this? What if Elyan would have caught us?"

"It's okay Gwen. Let's just figure this out in the morning." Arthur grabbed Gwen's hand and led her back to the bedroom.

He held her close as furious tears welled in her eyes. She felt so betrayed. They both did. Arthur was seething mad, but he didn't want Gwen to get worried. After she fell asleep, he texted the one person who could help him…. Merlin.

xXx

Sunday morning Arthur opened his eyes to a sunny room and an empty bed. He could smell eggs, bacon, and coffee aromas beckoning him to get up. Arthur got out of Gwen's comfy bed thinking of finishing what they started before the interruption. He walked into the kitchen expecting to see Gwen wearing her cotton, floral patterned granny robe, but what he saw was Vivian sitting at the table with Gwen pouring coffee into two mugs.

"Vivian, what are you doing here?" Arthur asked as he walked into the kitchen. "Thank you." He said grabbing a mug of coffee from Gwen.

Vivian was steamed from watching even this small interaction between Arthur and Gwen. "Arthur is that how you greet your girlfriend?"

Arthur stepped to Vivian and kissed her cheek. Gwen turned her head and sat down at the table.

Arthur softened his tone. He hadn't meant to be rude, "Now Vivian what brings you here? The swap isn't over until tonight. Please understand I made plans to take Guinevere dancing."

"Arthur its fine. We can end the swap now if Vivian wants to stop." Gwen said softly looking at Arthur.

Vivian smiled triumphantly at Arthur.

Arthur continued to look at Gwen. "No."

Vivian gasped. No was not a word she was use to hearing.

Arthur assured Gwen, "I promised you that I will take you dancing." He turned to his girlfriend with an affectionate but firm tone, "Vivian, I will see you tomorrow. I cannot go back on my promise to my friend."

Vivian glared at him with flared nostrils. "Of course Arthur. I would never dream of you going back on your promise to a friend." Vivian glanced over at Gwen before walking out of the apartment with a look that could kill. Guinevere shivered.

"Arthur you shouldn't have done that." Gwen said worriedly looking into her coffee mug.

Arthur walked over to Gwen pulling out her chair. He kneeled down in front of her. "Guinevere, look at me." Gwen looked up. "We are friends. And no one will stop this friendship now that it has started. I promised you that we are going dancing tonight and that is what we are going to do. Do you hear me?" Arthur said sternly causing Gwen to smile.

"Yes, Pendragon."

"Now, where is that delicious breakfast you cooked?" Gwen hit Arthur upside his head and laughed.

"How about you put some clothes on first and then you can get some?" Gwen teased.

"Is that a promise?" Arthur winked and pecked Gwen on the cheek before walking to the spare room.

xXx

Gwen and Arthur sat at her round oak table contently after eating and cleaning the kitchen together.

"Arthur?"

"Guinevere?"

"We need to talk….." Gwen was interrupted by the sound of her doorbell.

"I'll get it," Arthur offered. "You go and get dressed. We will talk when you return. We will be fine. Now, go." Arthur said sweetly. He kissed the palm of Gwen's hand reassuringly.

Arthur opened the door to find Lance waiting.

"Hello Arthur. Where is Gwen?" Lance asked walking past Arthur into the living room.

"She's in her bedroom." Arthur said through gritted teeth.

Arthur eyed Lance sitting on the beige couch. "What happened between you and Vivian?

"Nothing. We just aren't compatible." Lance said laughing nervously.

"Who is compatible with Vivian?" Arthur said and watched Lance's facial expression.

"What did you two do?"

"We went to the Camelot Opera House last night."

"Anything else?"

"No, that's it. We had a boring time together."

Arthur looked Lance in the eye. He had seen that look before. His father taught him how to read people. _Lance is lying! Why lie? We all agreed if sex happens, then it happens. What game is he playing?_

Arthur decided to bait Lance more. "Did you know that Elyan is back from his business meeting?"

Lance smiled. "No. I didn't."

Arthur walked to the spare room steaming. He wanted to choke Lance for ruining his night with Gwen, but he had to see what Gwen wanted to do first.

Gwen heard Lance's voice from her bedroom. She quickly got ready and began to walk down the hallway to the living room until she saw Arthur packing.

"Arthur, what are you doing?"

The doorbell rung again.

_Who could it be this time?!_ Gwen exhaled frustrated as she heard the door open.

Lance walked back into the living room with Elyan talking about the business meeting.

_Did Lance text Elyan to come back?! _Arthur fumed at the likely possibility.

Gwen gave Lance a _WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU DOING HERE _look.

Arthur glanced back and forth between Gwen and her brother.

"What are you doing here this early Arthur?" Elyan asked curiously at his friend.

"He was picking up the bag of clothes Vivian left when she spent the night." Gwen said handing Arthur his bag of clothes.

"Oh." Elyan said still standing looking at the two suspiciously.

Arthur looked at Gwen. "I think that I better be going. Thanks Guinevere for everything. See you at the gym Elyan."

"I'll walk you out." Gwen said before Elyan could respond. She walked past Lance without speaking. Lance stared at Arthur and her with shock and anger in his eyes.

Gwen walked Arthur out the door to the elevator. "Gwen we need to talk about last night."

Gwen nodded her head. "What about our plans?" Gwen sighed and looked back at her door.

"I guess we must postpone." Arthur said stepping into the elevator with Gwen.

The elevator doors chimed closed and started the descent to the ground floor. Arthur dropped his bag and grabbed Gwen. He kissed her with all the passion he had within him. She responded kissing him back just as passionately. They broke apart as the door opened. Arthur picked up his bag, walked out of the elevator, and exited the apartment building not looking back. Gwen watched Arthur walk away. She didn't understand why she was feeling different emotions about Arthur. She waited until the elevator door closed and slid to the floor releasing the flow of pent of tears. What was going on with her? She was confused. She had to call her best friend, Merlin.

* * *

**A/N: I want to thank everyone who has reviewed, favorited, and followed this story. Also, I have to thank my incredible beta, Embrasia! Enjoy the story!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Merlin sat out on his terrace Sunday morning with his hair ruffled eating a bowl of Honey Nut Cheerios. He was tired, frustrated, and unsure of what he should do. He had talked to Lance earlier about his swap. Lance confided in him about what actually happened with Vivian. _I knew this was a horrible idea. _

The smell of freshly cut grass wafted in the morning air causing Merlin's nose to tingle. With a loud sneeze he got up and went into his apartment, closed the sliding glass door, and headed straight to the kitchen. He pondered over what Lance told him. _Maybe, I should have given him advice instead of just listening._ Merlin exhaled and reached for his phone. He saw that there was a message waiting for him. He opened the text. It was from Arthur. Merlin read the text and got even more frustrated. _Damn! When it rains it pours. _

Merlin ran into his bathroom. He started getting ready. He hoped he could make it to Gwen's in time…

xXx

Merlin started walking the two blocks from his place to Gwen's when he saw a familiar blond stroll into the corner Starbucks. Merlin jogged to catch up with Arthur. When Merlin entered the bustling coffee shop he saw his friend sitting at one of the tables by the window looking out.

Merlin approached slowly. "Hi Arthur."

Arthur turned to face Merlin with a somber expression. "Merlin."

Merlin sat across from Arthur with his arms folded on the table contemplating what to say next.

"Merlin, you were right," Arthur admitted solemnly.

Merlin stared at Arthur with his mouth slightly ajar.

"You can stop staring at me like that Merlin." Arthur commanded.

"Can you repeat that?" Merlin said, grinning broadly.

Arthur stared hard at Merlin.

"Okay." Merlin relented holding his hands up in front of himself as if to fend off the daggers Arthur was shooting from his icy blue eyes.

"This whole swap was a terrible idea."

"Arthur, what happened? Your text was kind of cryptic. All you sent me was that Lance was a bastard and to text you back.

"Speaking of texting back, why didn't you?" Arthur raised his eyebrow waiting for a reply.

"I was playing Call Of Duty online with Gwaine and Leon with my headphones on and I didn't hear my phone alert me to a message."

Arthur looked down at the table and shook his head. _My friends truly need girlfriends... But then again, I have a girl and look at the mess I'm in. Perhaps I should develop a game habit. _

"I'm waiting Arthur." Merlin said drumming his fingers on the edge of the table.

Arthur's whole body tensed. He stared at Merlin with a glare that Merlin hadn't seen since Arthur stood up for him when he was being bullied by two fraternity guys. Merlin had stood up to the brutes in class when they were picking on Gilli, a friend of his. The bullies waited until after lecture when they saw Merlin walking alone to his dorm. They started shoving him. Arthur was walking back to his room late from studying. He saw two men corner Merlin on the side of a building. Arthur dropped his books. He ran to assist Merlin. He beat down the bigger of the two men, while Merlin brought the other man down with a swift kick to the groin. They never bothered Merlin or Gilli again.

Now years later Merlin and Arthur were still best buds and Arthur was replaying most of the weekend's events to Merlin. He explained Elyan's sudden appearance leaving out certain details, and how Vivian popped in unannounced followed by Lance.

Merlin sighed.

"Also, why did Lance lie?"

Merlin's head sprung up looking at Arthur with wide eyes.

"Lie about what?" Merlin stuttered.

"Merlin, I know Lance slept with Vivian. I read it in his eyes when I asked him about Vivian. Also, I know that he sent Elyan over to check on Guinevere. Why lie about the whole matter?"

"Arthur, don't be angry with Lance. I can explain…"

Merlin's phone rang with Gwen's personal ringtone.

"Excuse me," Merlin said to Arthur standing up and walking out of the mega coffee chain. "Gwen, how are you?"

"Merlin. Can you come over?" Gwen said sounding distressed.

"I'll be there."

Merlin walked over to the window and knocked on it causing Arthur to suddenly look up. He waved to Arthur that he had to go. Arthur waved back and held up his phone. Merlin nodded and briskly walked down the street to Gwen's apartment.

xXx

Merlin was about to ring Gwen's doorbell when the door swung open widely. Lance stormed past Merlin causing him to stumble back. Lance turned to see Merlin.

"Merlin, I'm sorry."

"It's cool. What's wrong?"

"Gwen's upset with me. She told me to leave. I'll call you later. I have to be somewhere." Lance turned and walked down the corridor to the elevator, leaving Merlin wishing he had never gotten out of bed.

Merlin turned back to Gwen's open door and walked inside.

"Gwen? Where are you?" Merlin called out shutting and locking the door.

"In here Merlin!"

Merlin stepped into Gwen's spare room watching Gwen take off pale blue sheets. Merlin coughed to get Gwen's attention.

Gwen turned and ran to her friend. She laid her head on his shoulder and cried as he embraced her.

A while later Merlin stood at the kitchen counter making club sandwiches and tea. He looked over at Gwen sitting sadly at the table, nervously chewing her bottom lip, and fiddling with her fingers. Merlin walked over placing the ceramic cup of tea in front of Gwen with a platter of sandwiches in between them.

"Thank you." Gwen replied looking up at Merlin over the rim of the steaming brew. She took a careful sip. It was warm and soothing, slightly sweetened with honey. The mist opened up her sinuses, which were tender and clogged from crying. Gwen immediately began to breathe easier and feel better, and when her stomach settled she helped herself to a sandwich.

"Are you ready to tell me what is going on?" Merlin said as he sat beside his best friend. He drew in a swig of tea. His brew was stronger than Gwen's and a little less sweet.

"I've made a terrible mistake Merlin. I should have listened to you. "

"What happened?"

"Where do I start?"

"At the beginning."

"First, I didn't think that I was going to have a great time with Arthur."

"Why?" He questioned, the word a little muffled by his chewing.

"Because of the way Vivian always talked about him. She constantly complained to me about him being arrogant, stubborn, selfish, and other things. She always said she wished that her life was as simple as mine and I should be grateful that Lance isn't a complete ass like Arthur."

Merlin rolled his eyes as he finished his finger sandwich. He never understood what Arthur saw in Vivian or what possessed Gwen to be friends with her. Vivian had always grated his nerves from the very first time they met. Gwen, unlike him, felt like Vivian was standoffish because she was hurting. Gwen would constantly recite to an irritated Merlin her father's mantra, 'hurting people hurt people'." This made Gwen want to show Vivian that there are good, caring, reliable people in the world that will treat her with love.

Merlin stopped his musing. "Didn't Vivian come over this morning too?"

"Yes. She told me that she had a terrible time at the Opera because of Lance. She said that she didn't know how I put up with him. And…"

"And?"

"When Arthur came into the kitchen Vivian got upset with him because he said that he wasn't ending our date. He wanted to take me dancing as he promised. Merlin, she gave me the coldest glare. It sent a shiver down my body. I was thinking about calling her, but I feel like I should leave her alone.

Merlin nodded his head agreeing. "What else Gwen?"

"Merlin," Gwen softly said with tears glistening in her chestnut eyes. "I'm embarrassed to tell you something."

"Gwen, I'm not here to judge you."

"Merlin, I almost slept with Arthur."

Merlin widened his eyes in surprise. "What?"

"It's true, but Elyan came over just in time. He used his spare key to enter. Arthur and I heard something and stopped. I got Elyan away from my room and we chatted in the kitchen. I asked Elyan why he was back early and why he'd dropped in at my place. He told me that the business meeting concluded early and that he called Lance. Lance told him to check on me for him since he was attending the Opera. How could he put me in such a situation Merlin knowing that Arthur was here? I was hurt and angry that Lance would do that to me. What if my brother caught me with Arthur? How would I explain that to him? He would have been so disappointed in me. How could Lance put me in such a predicament?! When Lance came over later in the morning, I wanted to go off on him, but Elyan was here. I composed myself after Arthur left and told Elyan that I had to talk to Lance privately. He left. I spoke with Lance about what he did. He felt like he was justified in saving me from making a mistake. He said that he didn't think that I was strong enough to resist temptation like he was. He said that he was not happy with the way he went about interrupting my weekend, but he was happy about the outcome, that nothing transpired between Arthur and me. Then, he actually got down on his knees and begged me to forgive him. He said that jealousy can make a man do foolish things. And that the swap showed him that he had already found the perfect woman for him. He pulled a diamond solitaire from his pocket and proposed. "

Merlin was speechless as he finally took notice of the ring Gwen had been playing with on her finger. "You said yes?"

"Yes... No... I told him that I needed time to think and it would be best if he left. Then he got up from the floor and handed me the ring before storming out."

Merlin looked at the ring and back up at Gwen. Gwen looked pale and her eyes sad.

"I thought that this is what you have been waiting for Gwen."

"It was…it is….I don't know anymore."

"Does this have something to do with Arthur?"

Gwen looked up at Merlin sheepishly.

"Spill it Gwen."

"I've never felt the way I have with Lance like I do with Arthur. Arthur stirs something deep within me that causes me to want to connect with him on every level. I've never been kissed with so much passion. It felt so good, so natural. Arthur touched me in ways that made me feel so at ease. I felt incredible like I was on top of the world, like I could do anything as long as he was there. I know it sounds insane. I've known Arthur for many years, and I have never connected with him on this level, or as a matter of fact anyone before in my life."

"What am I, chopped liver?"

Merlin and Gwen laughed.

"Merlin, I love you dearly. You are my best friend."

"I understand Gwen. I was just joking." Merlin chuckled.

"What are the other differences?" Merlin questioned curiously.

"Arthur listens to me, challenges me, and reassures me. He doesn't tell me that I should listen to him because he doesn't want me to get hurt by making the wrong choices. Arthur encourages me to make my own decisions. Also, Arthur remembered my brown cardigan that Lance had long forgotten about. I use to wear that cardigan every time Lance and I had a study date at the library. How could he forget it?"

"I don't know why Lance doesn't remember it considering how important it was to you."

"It was my favorite."

"It was your mothers."

"I wore it until one day it went missing from my dorm room." Gwen sighed looking out in space.

"But you found it," Merlin patted Gwen's hands, the sharp stone of her engagement ring pressing uncomfortably against his palm. "Gwen, you'll make the right decision. Perhaps I was wrong in saying the swap was a bad idea. Maybe it's just what you needed to balance the most important choice of your future."

"Thank you Merlin," With a kiss of his cheek Gwen rose and returned to tidying up the place. She was always a clean person but even more so when she was stressed. As Gwen gazed with utter confusion at the sparkly rock on her finger Merlin knew the kitchen floor would be scrubbed to within an inch of its life.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who followed, favorited, and reviewed! A special thanks goes to my incredible Beta, Embrasia!**


End file.
